


犬系男友

by Suberr



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	犬系男友

一个防和谐的搬运。  
CP：因奈

\----  
*每周的az……少说话多POI

*不知道自己在写shenmegui

校园paro，严重OOC

 

斯雷因两只毛茸茸的前脚又搭上他的大腿，界冢伊奈帆停了下来。他判断第四遍预习这学期剩下的课程是无意义的。他叹了口气，这声叹息和普通的呼吸没什么两样。然后他看向右下方，斯雷因黑亮的丸子般的眼睛一闪一闪。

伊奈帆又叹了口气，这次是真正的叹气。

他和斯雷因已经交往了一个多月。但说是在交往，实际两人之间的相处模式还是原来那样、没有飘着任何让人困扰的粉红色泡泡：一起上下学（因为是邻居）、把斯雷因从女生包围圈中解救出来（因为是超市特价日需要两人一起提东西）、被斯雷因缠着帮他补习国文（因为外国的转学生普遍的语言不通，斯雷因不是特例）……伊奈帆经过短暂的思考很快得出结论：斯雷因.特洛耶特的“我喜欢你”等同于免费的早午餐便当加家庭教师等等一堆乱七八糟反正不是他想的“恋人”那种含义。

他们居然还没接过吻。对，一次也没有。

伊奈帆把书页捏出一个小小的漩涡，斯雷因还搭着它的爪子，兴致勃勃跃跃欲试想要爬上来。伊奈帆有些后悔给这条狗取名为斯雷因了。莱亚把自己家新生的小狗送过来时，它从毛巾掩盖着的篮子里探出头的表情很像畏手畏脚的斯雷因，所以伊奈帆毫不犹豫，“斯雷因。”不顾名字的正主也在场。斯雷因长长地“诶——”了一声。但无论他怎么摇自己的肩膀、使自己像人偶一样晃动着，伊奈帆也没有改变主意。

“斯雷因”是最好的。

伊奈帆扭过头刻意不去看它，斯雷因有些失望地收回爪子，委屈地缩回身子趴在他脚边。他现在不想看到那个和斯雷因一模一样的表情。当他点头，就代表他已经做好了心理准备。伊奈帆当然知道男人间要怎么做，他目测了他俩的体格差之后，就全无抵触地接受了谁上谁下这件事。

他还以为欧洲人会更加奔放一点呢。是个体差异么。

伊奈帆伏在书桌上，头枕着横放的左手，右手颤颤巍巍伸进裤裆里。他的内裤撑得难受，只需要轻巧一钩，暴涨的欲望就欢快地从拉下的内裤中蹦出来。手放在上面能感受到灼热的温度。

斯雷因是什么时候发现他喜欢他的？他的语言、他的表情、他的眼神明明还和第一天认识斯雷因的时候一样，他每天交给他的盒饭也只是悄悄增加了一点分量，他们不小心相碰、自己也是拼命地压抑住了颤抖的身体。斯雷因这么笨，他怎么可能知道。他怎么可能既知道、又利用这个把柄来捉弄他。故意告白是为了看自己会有什么反应，以报复自己给宠物狗起了他的名字。

伊奈帆转头望向窗边，一个带着绳的纸杯都能抛过去的距离（他们经常这样用纸杯通话，这也是傻里傻气的斯雷因想要体验各种各样的日式生活而提议的），隔壁的灯亮着，但屋内的情景被窗帘挡了个严实，他只能看到坐着一动不动在玩电脑的人影。他知道斯雷因在做什么。

斯雷因却不知道他在做什么。

平复好喘息后，伊奈帆把擦过手的纸巾揉成一团丢进门后的垃圾桶，随后下楼开门。不知道什么是耐心的邻居一遍又一遍地按着门铃。

他打开门，是一如既往拿着作业本的笑容灿烂的斯雷因。

“我不会。”伊奈帆瞟了一眼封面，是物理，“你比我高一年级，我还没学过你的课程。”

“伊奈帆这么聪明，一定是在开玩笑的啦！”

斯雷因不管不顾地挤进来，“伊奈帆，明天早上要交作业，帮帮我嘛。”

他在撒娇，他头晕目眩。斯雷因最终是从他身边愉快地跑上楼，而另一个斯雷因如兄弟般以同样的步速跟在他后面奔上楼，欢快、一扫之前被主人拒绝的委屈郁闷。

伊奈帆一回到房间就翻开作业本拿出草稿纸开始演算。题目序号、条件、所有的公式整整齐齐列满了一张纸的正反两面，他把草稿纸往斯雷因身上一拍，马上就推搡他起来把他往外面赶。

“晚安，斯雷因。出去记得关门。”

“你在生气？为什么？”

“我没有生气。”伊奈帆说。

但斯雷因还在盯着他，“你在生气。伊奈帆。”

望向自己的眼睛像小狗一样单纯清澈，伊奈帆觉得自己产生了一丝罪恶感，同时越发焦躁，“我没有生气。是晚上太热了。”

“可是窗开着啊，风也很凉快。”

“我感冒了，”伊奈帆拼命推着他像西绪福斯推着巨石，“你快走，传染给你就不好了。”

“有什么好不好的，我们是恋人嘛。”

伊奈帆相信自己一瞬间真的感冒了，思考停止而身体不受控制：他看见自己拽起斯雷因的衣领，用力踹上门。斯雷因的表情和他一样不可置信。

“奖励。”看着斯雷因不解的眼神，他又重复一遍，“我想要奖励。”

他在对方漂亮的祖母绿色的眼睛里看见自己的影子，就像不依不饶讨糖吃的固执又任性的小孩，而路过的陌生人只是一脸茫然困惑。他明明从五岁起就不再向雪姐索要任何东西了。很难看，又会给别人带来额外的麻烦和负担。

斯雷因歪了歪头，“什么？”

伊奈帆踮起了脚，主动向他那边靠近。在嘴唇碰到的刹那，他果然被对方按停了。像啪叽关掉一个电灯开关。看吧，怎么可能不知道啊。他心想。

“分手吧，斯雷因.特洛耶特。”伊奈帆沉沉地说。应该是听到自己名字的小狗一无所知地“汪”了一声，他就默认当做他的回答好了。“我已经累了，有什么事明天再说。”

并没有变得轻松。他是自己握起斯雷因举着的枪、往自己的心脏扣下了扳机。意识到这一事实的伊奈帆立刻后悔了。

“不要。”心脏的鼓动随着熟悉的软绵绵的声音一同升起，干涸的血管又重新迎来了奔流的血液，全身都热了起来。他后知后觉是自己被结结实实地抱住了。

“我果然还是喜欢伊奈帆。我不想分手。”斯雷因说，“对不起，伊奈帆。不是讨厌你才不想碰你的。”

我太喜欢你。不知道怎么办才好。很想碰你。但是太粘你会被讨厌的吧。其实很想碰你。又害怕伤到你。我真的不知道怎么办……

这个人原来这么会说甜言蜜语啊。真的是欧洲人的种族天赋吗。伊奈帆迷迷糊糊地想，斯雷因还在絮絮叨叨地表白，入学仪式的校长发言也不会说得更长了。但是并不讨厌。因为不是假话。他靠在斯雷因的胸膛上，刚好能听到对方紧张的心跳声。

伊奈帆本想伸手摸摸他的脸（他们距离这么近），但反而推开他。伊奈帆想也许是比起语言来他更喜欢行动的缘故。他信奉实战主义，何况他也没信心能像斯雷因那样说情话而不咬断舌头。他有了一个小小的想法。

“所以我们先从接吻开始。”伊奈帆提议道。

哦哦。斯雷因点了点头，他抓住伊奈帆的手，笨拙倾下身来。但伊奈帆像只自由的猫一样不愿被抓住，他退了一步。斯雷因跟着他进了一步。他又退了一步，斯雷因又迈了一大步。这只猫快要被关进笼子里了。他们快要贴上了。伊奈帆退了最后的一大步，小腿一碰到床垫就直直地倒了下去。顺势用力地把斯雷因拽倒在自己身上。

“来吧，斯雷因。”

像当时打败了未来男友、给斯雷因取名字一样，伊奈帆再次感受到了那种巨大的胜利的喜悦。

FIN.


End file.
